Sit, Drink, Smile
by EdeatheDemonFox
Summary: Olivia hasn't been the same since Lewis spent those four long days torturing her. Everyone else is walking carefully around her, tiptoeing because they're afraid she might break. Everyone except Rafael. He knows that what she needs isn't pity, but some normalcy. And being his usual witty, sharp-tongued self should bring about some relative normalcy, right? Slight Barson.


**Okay, so this would be not only my first ever Law and Order: SVU fic… but also my first Barson fic. Um…I'm not really sure what to say except my love for this couple came randomly as well as suddenly and it hit me hard. Very hard. They're actually my OTP now and I hope to write more of them, but this right here is an idea I got in my mind while at work today and…in a way, I guess, it was my way of testing the waters. You know, just seeing how good I am at writing the two of them. **

**Hopefully I wrote Olivia alright, but I feel like Rafael is really OOC. I think they not only make a good couple but they complement one another really well, too and so that may be why he turned out so sappy. He's just hard to write. ^^; I hope, at least, that I didn't completely ruin him. I also hope that I didn't jump all over the place in this one shot. I just…I don't know, okay? XD;**

**So…um…not much else to say except for that I already have quite a few other Barson fic ideas in my head and critique would be awesome. Because I would love to know how to write Rafael a bit better and maybe even Olivia, as well. Like I said, I feel like I did alright with her, but…just let me know in a review please. Thanks! **

**I do not own Law and Order: SVU or its characters. The rights belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

**This is purely for entertainment purposes only. **

**-Cutevampirecollie-**

Rafael Barba did not show concern for anyone; it just wasn't in his nature. That wasn't to say that he didn't _care_, because even he couldn't be that heartless. But he was an attorney. Logic came first and above all, emotions were pushed to the side. They weren't safe. He'd had that drilled into his head for a long time now.

But all of that…every wall he had built up -every piece- had come crashing down the minute he had learned about Olivia's capture. God himself only knew what Lewis…what that _animal _was doing to her.

The prosecutor in him kept repeating that Olivia was a perfectly capable detective and one hell of a woman -that she would be fine. But the man in him, the man that had allowed curiosity to consume him upon seeing that strong and soulful fire in the female detective's brown eyes was worried sick. Almost physically so.

Thankfully Cragen had kept him in the loop, even though this particular scenario had nothing to do with trying a case or bringing in a suspect and therefore had nothing to do with the assistant district attorney. And Cragen had also promised to inform him as soon as they found her.

_You mean, _if _they find her, _that small, nagging voice in the back of his head said.

The middle-aged man didn't know what it was about Olivia beside that passionate fire she had in her. Maybe it was her compassion. Her determination. Her strength. He didn't think there was another woman like her anywhere out there. And with all those traits combined, he knew that she wouldget through whatever Lewis was inflicting upon her.

Or, at least, he _hoped. _He wanted to believe that she would come out of this okay, but the fear was just too strong. Radiating fiercely throughout his chest and twisting his stomach into tight and complicated knots.

"God…if only I hadn't let that bastard charm his way past everyone. Even the Judge," the ADA muttered somewhat bitterly.

But self-blame would do nothing; for him or Olivia.

Then his phone rang. A shrill cry in the stone-heavy silence filling up the room.

He wasted no time in answering it and even though he was completely beside himself with worry, he managed to respond as he normally would.

"Barba."

Desperation clawed at him, tearing at his insides as he heard Cragen's voice on the other end of the line. He hated to sound weak and desperation sure as hell wasn't a _strong _emotion, but he just couldn't help it.

Over the months of being at SVU -almost a year now- he'd come to really enjoy Olivia's company as well as her demeanor. The way she held herself and could easily retort to his snarky, very less than polite attitude as if it didn't bother her at all. He _really _couldn't help the fact that he was desperate to know. Something. _Anything._

"We found her. And Lewis is in custody."

Relief came on so strong it was like a punch to the gut and afterward, the rest of the Captain's words just faded away. Olivia was okay and that was all that mattered.

Of course, only a couple of days later, Rafael realized just how _not _okay she was. Physically she was doing better; according to the doctor as well as her Captain her injuries could have been much worse considering the circumstances. But mentally…she was broken. Still breaking.

And their first day back together to work on a case, she was angry, that much was obvious. Maybe not directly at him, or maybe just at every single person around her. The ADA had never been good with trying to understand the human psyche. She wanted to deal out the blows instead of being forced to have to sit back and take them like she had no doubt had to do with Lewis.

"Welcome back, Detective," he murmured as she got back into the car, effectively turning her back on him and ending their conversation.

After that, he still didn't see the normally powerful and radiant woman smile. Sure, he hadn't been expecting an immediate recovery - no one had. And he would have been a little more than concerned if her recovery _had_ been instant. But she didn't seem to be making any progress, almost like she didn't care. Or was too scared to even try. She seemed…detached from everything going on around her.

Rafael didn't exactly know why he felt like it was his job to do something about it, but he did. The only problem was figuring out how to approach her. She didn't want pity and he could tell that she was fed up with all the others walking on eggshells around her, so the one good thing here was that basically all the ADA had to do was be his prickly, sharp-tongued self. He could most definitely do that.

The judge's gavel sounded, ending the trial for the day and Rafael turned to Olivia who was sitting a few rows behind him. She hadn't yet made a move to get up and was instead fingering the shorter strands of her hair, looking deep in thought and completely unaware of everything around her.

"Detective," he said, striding to her side.

That was when she snapped out of her trance and looked up, standing up immediately once spotting everyone else filing out of the courthouse.

"Barba. Good job with the case today."

She looked nervous. Jumpy. Ready to get the heck out of the courthouse but not exactly willing to go back to her apartment either. Which made sense; after all, Lewis had cornered her and attacked her there.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bright and early," she spoke quietly, eyes averted from his.

"Actually, I had something a little different in mind. Walk with me."

He motioned with his hand for her to follow him and giving him a confused look, she did. Rafael smirked to himself. So deep in thought the detective was that she was obeying him without question.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" she asked, gazing at him with wary eyes.

"You'll see," he said simply.

Olivia followed the ADA to his car and he gestured for her to get in the passenger side, once again having to hide a smile as she did as was asked. So far, his plan was progressing rather well.

Quiet enveloped the car during the entire drive, but then Rafael was much accustomed to things being silent when it was just him. It wasn't like he had many close friends that he went out with as often as possible. And he lived by himself in his apartment, as he knew Liv also did.

He had heard from Amanda that Olivia and Brian had been having some relationship issues before the whole Lewis thing had even happened and that afterward, Brian had just up and moved out, claiming that he couldn't 'deal with it anymore', essentially leaving Liv alone in every way that mattered.

Another reason why the ADA had come up with his plan.

Pulling up to one of the detective's favorite bars, he found a parking spot relatively quick and stopped the engine, looking over at her.

She was back to messing with her hair. Choppy and a little shorter than before, it wasn't the best haircut in the world, but Rafael thought it suited her, especially with the way it framed her delicate face. Plus, she had needed a change. What better way than to chop off some hair?

"Look, Detective Benson-"

"Olivia," she interrupted, barely audible.

"Olivia," Rafael corrected himself slowly, "I know you've been melancholy lately and I won't pretend that I don't know why, but you don't need pity. You don't deserve it. And I won't give you any."

The woman smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Then you would be the first," she murmured, turning her gaze to the window.

Rafael stepped out of the car, waiting for Olivia to do the same before heading inside the building. Knowing that Olivia didn't really want to deal with people at the moment, the ADA chose a table in the back, located a decent amount of space away from everyone else.

After he had taken his seat, Olivia remained standing, almost like it was her first time in a bar and she was unsure of what to do.

The ADA tilted his head, motioning to the bartender so that he could order some scotch for the both of them.

"Sit. Drink. Smile," he said straightforwardly. It was a little cheesy of him to use that line, considering it was the first thing he'd said when they'd stumbled upon one another in a bar not long after he had been transferred to SVU.

She must have realized that, too, thinking back to that night because she smiled slightly and sat down in the seat across from him.

"That's two of my orders down," he said after asking the bartender for two Macallens.

"Orders? I would have thought they were friendly suggestions coming from you of all people," she joked halfheartedly.

There. There was some of that fire that he enjoyed seeing. That he loved about her.

He smirked. "Friendly suggestions, from me? You're too kind, Detective. Though way off. And after all this time…"

She smiled again. This time, even released a soft laugh that was like music to Rafael's ears. Or, rather, like hearing a guilty verdict after working long and hard to prosecute a case.

It didn't take long for their drinks to come and Olivia, though more of a wine drinker, took her glass of scotch gratefully.

"I'd be careful, Detective. Scotch can burn if you're not used to it."

Rafael downed a big sip without even flinching but Olivia wasn't able to do the same. She grimaced and coughed ever so slightly, but drank just as much as the man opposite her had, managing to swallow with a straight face.

"Wow…that's…strong stuff."

The ADA shrugged, taking another, smaller sip of his drink. "I figured the burn would help take your mind off things."

Olivia looked down into the amber liquid bubbling inside of her cup and then looked back up at him with a tiny, but genuine smile. "Thank you. I wasn't lying before when I said that you're the only one who's treating me as if I'm still a person and not a…victim."

Completely breaking his character, he reached out and covered her hand gently with his own, giving it a small squeeze. "You're not a victim, Detective…_Olivia._ You made it out alive, didn't you?"

Looking back down, the detective nodded, almost like she didn't believe her friend's words. But he was right. And they both knew it.

Later, when he drove Olivia home, she stepped out of the car once more, as did he, and he walked her up to her door.

"See you in court tomorrow, Detective," he said, nodding curtly. His mask had fallen out of place only a little bit earlier but now it was back up, though it quickly crumbled once more when Olivia stepped forward and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"See you in court, Counsellor," she said quietly before heading inside.

Rafael stood dumbstruck for a few moments, his cheeks flushed and not because of the cold Manhattan winter air, before heading back down the steps and into his car.

He started the engine and paused, looking out the window at the detective's apartment. The single light on inside radiated peace and warmth. Rafael could only hope that Olivia felt better after tonight; that she felt at peace, if only for a little bit.

"Goodnight, Olivia," he murmured.


End file.
